Only Hope
by AndWhenItRainsXo
Summary: Graduation is near, and Keely still has a few regrets... She can only hope that she'll be able to fill in that empty spot, before time runs out. Cute Pheely OneshotSongfic. 'Only Hope' Mandy Moore.


**3:30AM, and I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to listen to my iPod... What do ya know? 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore comes on, which is when I start getting all of these ideas for Pheely Oneshots! Knowing that I'd forget all about them, if I had put them aside, I decided to get typing... Took about 2 hours, but oh well... Anywho, this song doesn't really have much to do with the story, but it kind of does... I thought it would be cute.**

**Summary- Graduation is near, and Keely still has a few regrets...She can only hope that she'll be able to fill in that empty spot, before time runs out. Cute Pheely OneshotSongfic. 'Only Hope'- Mandy Moore.**

**Disclaimer- Don't. Own. Nothin'... Except the story and it's plot... And occasionally, I like to imagine that I own Phil, 'cause I have the hots for him, but that's ALL! **

**Might be a few mistakes; I tried my best to write in Present Tense, but I might be off on a few lines.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_Keely's POV- Present Tense._

**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**

I sit there, on the top of my roof, huddled up into a ball; my knees pulled up to my chest, staring. Deep in thought. Just staring up at the sky. I hear rattling from behind, as he climbs out of my window, and joins me. I smile politely, trying not to express the feeling within. Trying not give off hints, yet I can't help but turn bright red, as he wraps his arms around me.**  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again**

He takes no notice to my flush face, as he begins to talk. Talk about how things are going to change. How things might never be the same. By tomorrow, we'd all be different people. By graduation, everything'll be different. I had planned on going to a different college than he. We had this summer together, and had to make the most of it, before time was up. Sure, we'd planned to stay in contact, and call each other everyday, but that still didn't fill up that empty hole that I had imagined I would have.

****

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands

A single tear makes it's way down my flush cheek. I bite my lip, and take in every single word he was says. I don't want things to end... Not like this, I mean. Not _this_ fast. Time was quickly slipping from my hands, and I wasn't doing anything about it, I needed to catch up. I had always imagined being with Phil, by now. Unfortunately, I never actually built up the courage to tell him. **  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope**

I wanted to be his, though, I wanted to be _with him_... but it was pointless to try now... Within hours, nothing would ever be the same. I mentally kick myself, every night, as I think about how things _could_ be. How they _would_ be. If I could, I would go back in time, change things... Maybe then, we'd be... _together_. Maybe then, it wouldn't feel like things were coming to an end, and fast.****

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing

**and laughing again**

I rest my head on his shoulder, "Phil..." I whisper in a barely audible tone. "Hmm?" He continues to stare into the sky, at the brightly colored stars, illuminating anything, and everything in sight. "Do you ever... do you ever wonder how things might change?" "Yeah... I do." "Do you ever wish that things were different?" My voice begins to grow louder... Not by much, though. He looks at me, as if he were to answer... but he doesn't.**  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again**

I blink back tears, and shut my eyes, as if I could control time. As if I could stop time, and change it. I regret not ever saying anything... I regret trying to keep him from finding out... Finding out how much I really love him. I open my eyes, and notice that everything's the same as it was last. A quick breeze brushes by, and I huddle closer to him, breathing in his scent. How I would miss it, much... How I would miss _him_, much... Everything about him; he was unlike anyone I knew._**  
**_**  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray**

I swallow hardly... but my throat continues to throb, and my heart rate begins to grow faster, and louder. If I didn't tell him now, would that effect how things actually _do_ turn out between us? If so, would that be good?... Or bad? "What do you mean 'Different'?" He interrupts my thoughts, in a way, trying to find an answer to my earlier question. "Between us..." I whispered, as my heart rate increases majorly, if even possible.**  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
**He takes a deep breath... Searching for an answer. He looks back down at me, "You're my best friend, Keel... What more could I ask for?" He smiles, but soon it fades, as he sees my face drop. "That's not exactly what I meant..." My voice begins to crack. Am I taking this _too_ seriously? "Then what exactly do you--" "All of these years that we've known each other, I've said nothing... But now that things are beginning to change... And we'll be going off to college, soon... I think it's time for me to speak up." He raises his eyebrows, slightly, wondering exactly what I'm trying to say, yet at the same, knowing _exactly_ what I'm trying to say.

**  
I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me**

I turn my face and stare out into the sky, as a shooting star whisks through the night. I turn my attention back to where it was before and look at him. I stare deeply into his chocolate-brown eyes... He opens his mouth, once again, to say something... but then stops, as he stares back into my hazel-blue eyes. Maybe now time was right. I heave in a deep breath, and smile half-heartedly. He smiles back, not breaking any contact. Slowly, our faces grow closer, and closer.**  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**

It takes me a while to realize what's happening, but then it hits me, as our lips finally touch in a slow, first kiss. I catch my breath, trying to contain my happiness, in this serious moment of ours. Unfortunately, there's no hoping that this moment will last forever, for breath was starting to become issue. As we pull apart, I purse my lips, and try to hold back my smile. He chuckles, huskily, looking down at our, now, joined hands. He turns his attention back to me, as I quickly peck his lips one last time, and smile.****

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours

Maybe things _would_ be different. Maybe it's _for_ the best. Maybe there's a _reason_ for it. _Maybe_, just maybe, 'different' isn't always such a bad thing; Phil and I for instance. **  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
**As I stare back out into the sky, I suddenly realize that everything _is_ different, now. I look back at him, knowing that this was the beginning of a "new relationship." He heartedly smiles, and I can't help but blush, and smile back, pulling him into a hug.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Welp! There you have it! It was kind of short, and the ending was kind of cheesy... It'd be less cheesy if I could write more to it, but I had to end it there since I ran out of song. I personally think this is definitely one of my better stories, if not my best. I don't know. :) **

**Speaking of stories, I'm on a HUGE Writer's Block with my other story, so if anyone has any ideas, or suggestions, please, do tell :))**

**Thanks for reading (Well, I assume you read it, if you're reading this, right now)! Pretty pwease review! I love those :)))**

**Much love. XOXO**

**-Jessica**


End file.
